


A Gift From The Regent Of Vere

by ElissaOfVere



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aimeric is a little shit, Bottom Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen is the Victim, Damianos is 25, Damianos is a pain in the butt at first, Fluff, Jokaste is a jealous prick, Jord is an idiot, Laurent has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Laurent is 19, Laurent's dark past, M/M, Manipulative Laurent, Nicaise Lives, OOC Kastor, OOC Laurent, POV Laurent (Captive Prince), Panic Attacks, Prince Damianos & Slave Laurent (Captive Prince), Regent is a bastard, Theomedes is alive, Top Damen (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaOfVere/pseuds/ElissaOfVere
Summary: Laurent doesn't or couldn't believe that his Uncle would do that to him. Would do THIS to him. They were family, right? He knew he was wrong because, at that very second, minute, he was being sent to Akielos, his countries enemy. Why he had no idea why, but he knew one thing in certainty. His life was about to take the most drastic change in six years, since Marlas. Was he prepared for it?
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. A Gift From Vere to Akielos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this entire fanfic on a picture I saw on the internet. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it.

Laurent doesn't or couldn't believe that his Uncle would do that to him. Would do _THIS_ to him. They were family, right? He knew he was wrong because, at that very second, minute, he was being sent to Akielos, his countries enemy. He had known his Uncle a cruel man, but never this cruel.

 _What had he done to anger his Uncle so much_ he asked himself. _Had his repeated disobedience caused his Uncle to take such drastic measures._ He decided to shift the question to the back of his mind. He was being sent to Akielos of all places for what reasons he wasn't aware of.

He came to the conclusion that he would not be there for hours if not days, so he closed his eyes to rest. Hours later, he awoke to a burning sensation on his left cheek. Had he just been slapped awake? He clutched his cheek, he could already feel it starting to bruise. He looked up to see two unnamed Akielon guards standing in front of him, faces contorted as if looking at the ugliest creature they have ever witnessed. 

' Come,' said the first unnamed guard. 'His Majesty, is waiting.'

_His Majesty_ Laurent thought. _Was he meeting the King Of Akielos_? Now he was sure the day couldn't get any worse. What was his business with the King? 

He refused to move, so the second unnamed guard yanked the chain around his neck, causing him to lurch forward so much he fell on the floor, getting the chiton he was wearing filthy. He stood up and started to walk as they now pulled the chain that bonded his hands together, the trip from the docks to the Akielon palace was relatively short, the distance must have been a hundred yards or so, not a great distance compared to the three-hundred and fifty-five-yard distance from the veretian docks to the veretian palace, but he digresses.

He walked off the dock to the palace, and he was still questioning why he was there, and in chains no less. 

When he entered the palace he noted that it was bland. No color except the gold that adorned the halls of the otherwise empty palace. He walked in perpetual, if not obminagated silence. The only sounds where the ocean waves crashing against the rocky shore outside and the heavy clang of the golden chains that bond his hands, and neck together. 

He was pushed into a room larger than he expected. It was smaller than the dining room back at the palace but for the purpose, it was used it was of adequate size. It was the throne room and inside it was the Akielon Royal Family.

The Royal Herald chanted. ' _This slave is a gift from The Regent Of Vere, to Crown Prince Damianos of Akielos_ '

_Slave..._ Laurent thought. _I see how you wish to play Uncle. Make me a slave to my brothers killer why don't you._

Laurent remained quiet. He would have rathered not to be in a position of no control, but he needed to deal with the situation at hand. His eyes remained on the floor as the Akielon Royal Family whispered among themselves. Then the King spoke up.

'What purpose will this slave have for my son?'

'The slave's purpose, Your Majesty,' The Royal Herald spoke. 'is to be one of pleasure.'

Laurent's head rose swiftly. He was now looking at the family, he was horrified. _Pleasure._

His bangs covered his left eye, but his right eye showed the surprise, pain, and fear he felt. He made eye contact with his brother's killer, and he didn't seem like a friendly person. _What are you thinking_ , Laurent thought to himself. _Of course, he's not friendly he killed Auguste. He's the cause of all of this, while I suffer he lives in luxury._

He lowered his head in defeat. His Uncle had won.

'Slave, stand,' Damianos spoke in a cold, angered voice. Laurent not wanting to anger him did as he said, with no hesitation. 'What is your name?'

'Laurent,' He said.

'Come forward, this instance,' Damianos still anger in his voice. Laurent walked forward, head hung low. He was using all his willpower to stop himself from sobbing in front of everyone. Now standing in front of Damianos, he was still terrified. This man could kill him whenever he wished to and that thought made Laurent fear him even more. His head was gripped by a pair of callous hands and yanked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes filled with hate.

They stared into his fearful blue ones, then he was pushed to the floor.

'Is the slave not to your liking, My Prince?' 'No, he is to my liking. Have him changed and brought to my bedchambers, immediately'

Those words rang in his head. ' _Changed_ ' ' _Bedchambers_ '

He was picked up and walked to a large room in the palace. He was stripped of his clothing, bathed, and dressed again. This time he wore a white chiton lined with red. He also had a red shawl that hung over his right shoulder and was fastened at his waist with a thick gold thread. His wrists and neck were later adorned with cuffs and a collar made of solid gold. 

He was then escorted by guards to a bedchamber that belonged to  _ Damianos Prince-Killer.  _ He was made to wait for his new "master". So when he spotted the bed he decided to rest. He'd gone through a lot that day and he needed rest. So he closed his eyes and welcomed the long-awaited layers of slumber that eluded him all day.


	2. ‘Attend me’

He woke up to a dip in the bed. He slowly opens his eyes to see his brother's killer on top of him, he’s about to scream until he’s told to be quiet. Damianos later grabs his face and tilts it. He stares at his cheek.

  
  


‘Who did this to you?’ Damianos asks. He grips onto the bruise on Laurent’s cheek, causing it to sting and burn.

  
  


Laurent doesn’t answer.

  
  


‘I asked you, who did this to you? And I want an answer, Slave’ ‘Please, stop… it hurts’ ‘Not until you tell me’

  
  


‘It was one of the guards on the docks… I was sleeping… and he slapped me awake,’ It was an understatement to say he was scared. He was absolutely frightened by Damianos, and now he was on top of him which brought back horrible memories.

  
  


‘I see,’ Damianos gets off of Laurent. He then gets off the bed and walks to a door on the far end of the room. ‘Attend me’

  
  


Laurent gets off the bed slowly. He walked to the door and glanced in, it was a bath. Deciding it was relatively save he walked in, he saw Damianos standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. 

  
  


‘What do you want me to do?’ Laurent asks. ‘I want you to attend me,’ Damianos responds.

  
  
  


Laurent nods. He then gets dangerously close to Damianos and unclamped the clasp that kept the upper part of the chiton together. Once unclamped the chiton came down pooling around his waist, Laurent then pulled on the thread around his waist, causing the fabric to now pool around his feet. Damianos steps forward and slightly lifts his legs indicating he wants Laurent to unstrap his sandals. 

  
  


Laurent goes onto his knees and grabs his foot. He undoes the straps from one foot and moves onto the next one. Once done he looks up at Damianos, waiting for further instructions.

  
  


‘Raise,’ Damianos beckons. Laurent does just that.

  
  


‘Undress,’ He continued.

  
  


‘W-what…?’ Laurent was panicking now. _Undress_.

  
  


‘ _NOW,’_ Damianos screamed. While shaking, Laurent immediately made use of the simple mechanisms of Akielon clothing and undressed, revealing his pale body to Damianos.

  
  
  


_Stop shaking_ , Laurent told himself. _You’re making yourself look weak._

  
  


‘Why are you shaking? Are you shy?’ Damianos asked him while stepping closer, putting his index finger and thumb under Laurent’s chin lifting it up. ‘P-please, d-don’t make... me do t-this.’

  
  


‘Do what? Attend me?’ He beckoned. Laurent nods.

  
  


‘Well you’re going to do it whether you like it or not. Now, wash me,’ He behested. Laurent complied.

  
  


He washed Damianos from top to bottom, then rinsed him off. Then helped him dress once more. They walked out of the bathroom and back into the room. Laurent still unclothed.

  
  


‘Get on the bed,’ Damianos commanded. Laurent swiftly moved to climb on the bed. Laurent couldn’t hold it in anymore, he started crying. 

  
  


_You are so weak,_ Laurent thought to himself. 

  
  


‘Why are you crying, Laurent,’ He asked while caressing his cheek, his tone still cold. Laurent retracted. He hugged his knees and cried. He didn’t care, not anymore, if Damianos saw him, he just couldn’t. 

  
  


Laurent sobs. Ugly, heart wrenching sobs. He could feel the bed dip, making him shake uncontrollably. What would Damianos do to him? He really didn’t want to find out.

  
  


‘Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m not gonna hurt you,’ Damianos reassured. ‘I’m sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to.’

  
  


‘N-not a-again…,’ Laurent muttered. Damianos just hugged him, he let him cry. He let him let it all out. After what seemed like hours of Laurent crying, he fell asleep, he was then dressed and tucked in by Damianos, and not bothered for the remainder of the day.


	3. “Is this what real happiness feels?“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen and Laurent start to trust each other after Laurent helps Damen with some “Prince Work”.

Laurent woke up to the sun in his eyes, he looked around frantically, and he spotted what he was looking for, better said  _ who _ he was looking for. ‘Ah, so you’re awake. I hope you rested well,’ he heard Damianos say from across the room. He was sitting in a chair, slouched over a desk, he seemed to be working on something. 

  
  


Laurent untangled himself from the bedsheet and walked towards Damianos while shaking like a leaf. He approached Damianos like he approached most problems, if not all, with caution. He moved carefully until he approached him. He opened his mouth and said, ‘D-do, you need anything.’

  
  


‘No. But I do want you to do something,’ Damianos responded. He still hadn’t looked away from the piece of parchment paper in front of him. 

  
  


‘W-what might that be?’ Laurent asks while his voice shakes causing a stutter.  _ Please don’t let it be like  _ **_that_ ** , Laurent thought to himself. 

  
  


‘I want you to sit on my lap while I work,’ he said calmly. ‘Can you do that?’

  
  


‘Uh, yeah, I can do that,’ Laurent reassured. Damianos by proxy pushed back the chair, making a sign that he wanted Laurent to sit down at that moment.

  
  


Laurent walked towards him and  _ hesitantly _ sat down. He was -to say the least- scared. But he pushed those feelings of fear away. It was just sitting, right?

  
  


‘Turn around so you’re facing me,’ Damianos demands. His voice idly calm. Laurent follows his instructions and is now facing him. His smooth, scared, olive skin, it made him so attractive. Dark, brooding, and mysterious. 

  
  


Laurent leaned into Damianos’ chest. He was looking for some sort of comfort, though he didn’t think he’d get any. Until Damianos said, ‘I’m really if I scared you, Laurent. It wasn’t my intention too, I was having a bad day and I took it out on you.’ ‘It’s ok…, everyone can have a bad day. Even you, My Prince.’

  
  


‘Damen.’ 

  
  


‘Huh?’

  
  


‘Call me Damen, Laurent. But only when it’s just the two of us, ok?’

  
  


‘Yeah, ok.’

  
  


Damen smiled. Laurent couldn’t see it-but he felt it. And he bet that Damen looked so kind and warm, but that was something he wasn’t ready to see just yet.

  
  


‘If you don’t mind, maybe I can help you,’ Laurent said with ease. He knew that maybe if he garnered Damen’s trust it could help him get out of this situation.

  
  


‘I don’t think you can help with this, Laurent’ ‘Please, Damen, let me try’ ‘Fine’

  
  


Laurent turns around, now his back is facing Damen. He looks at the papers on Damen’s desk and finds them pretty easy to solve.

  
  


‘It’s a relatively simple problem to solve, Damen,’ Laurent says. The problem is simple: tell which out of the two Lords is lying. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, but Laurent figures that Damen is more brawn than he is brains so there’s that.

  
  


‘How is  _ this  _ simple?’ Damen asked. ‘It’s just figuring which lord is lying, it’s not a mathematical problem or anything,’ Laurent responds, not looking at Damen.

  
  


‘Then what’s the answer, I’ve been cracking my brain on this for the past week, to no avail.’

  
  


‘It’s Lord Elytis who’s lying, see, look here, he was at his home at night according to him, then he’s lying since all of his staff, including his wife, says he wasn’t home at night meaning he committed the crime of poisoning Lady Eliana,’ Laurent said matter of factly.

  
  


‘How did I overlook that?’ Damen said exasperated. ‘Like my sister always says: “the more you look, the less you see”, and honestly who can blame her,’ Laurent says proudly.

  
  


‘Your sister sounds really smart,’ Damen said.

  
  


Laurent looked at him with a look of disbelief. ‘Huh. Are you hitting on my baby sister, My Prince?’

  
  


‘Huh? WHAT NO?! I’M JUST SAYING THAT SHE’S SMART!!!’ Damen said panicked. Laurent was looking at him now. He was looking at Damen with a smug look on his face, Laurent always knew his baby sister was smart, so much that even the sheer mention of her intelligence could make everyone else look and sound stupid. Plus her immense beauty didn’t make her popularity among men and women any better for her.

  
  


‘You better not be. I may be a slave but I’ll do anything to protect her,’ Laurent commented. His baby sister is the only family he has left. No Father. No Mother. No Brother. No Uncle. Just him and his honorary sister. Just the two of them.

  
  


‘You seem to love your sister very much,’ Damen mentioned. Now in control. ‘Of course, I do. For all that I’m concerned, she’s the only family I have left,’ Laurent responded in shock. ‘We only have each other.’ 

  
  


‘And now we’re separated. She’s alone with a bastard that wants to hurt her and I’m here, a slave to my countries enemy. If she gets hurt I’ll never forgive myself.’ 

  
  


‘I’m… really sorry to hear that,’ Damen said empathetically. He now wore a soft look on his face, so kind, so welcoming, so trusting. 

  
  


‘Thank you…, Damen,’ Laurent said, and for the first time he truly felt some sort of positive emotion. Though he did not know what they were yet.

  
  


_ Is this what real happiness feels? _


	4. Manipulation á la Laurent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Nikandros meet and butt heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to write a long chapter but I couldn’t. Again, I’m sorry for the long wait. But I do hope you enjoy it. Bye!

The sound of trumpets woke him up. It was unpleasant, to say the least. 

  
  
  


In Vere, it was bells that woke them up. They started off softly and then began getting louder gradually. By the time they chimed at their loudest, you were already dressed and headed down the hall for breakfast. To say that it disturbs him was an understatement.

  
  
  


He was surprised to see that Damen wasn’t on his side of the bed. It made him wonder when he had woken up. 

  
  
  


But then.

  
  
  


‘Ah, you’re awake,’ said an unknown man leaning on the doorway. 

  
  
  


‘Who are you?’ Laurent asked the man at the door.

  
  
  


‘My, Damianos  _ was _ right. You are immensely beautiful,’ the man chided.

  
  
  


‘And aren’t you a vapid and shallow brute,’ Laurent exclaimed. He looked the man up and down; He was olive-skinned, muscular, had a unique hairstyle that Laurent hadn’t seen on anyone else. His hair was curly and medium length, it was also pulled up in a messy bun. He wore armor, and a leather skirt. It covered his pristine white chiton.

  
  
  


‘Wow, you are sharp,’ he claimed. 

  
  
  


‘And you’re dull,’ Laurent said coldly and sharply.

  
  
  


‘Aren’t you a treat,’ the man exclaimed. 

  
  
  


‘Let me guess,... you think you’re special because you’re the Crown Prince’s friend and for being the Kyros of Delfeur. But you know deep down inside you will never be as great as the Crown Prince?’ Laurent made a snarky, sharp and precise comment. It dug deep in to the mans self confidence and self esteem.

  
  
  


The man retracted. ‘What do you know?!’

  
  
  


‘A lot of things but one does not include your name,’ Laurent said calmly. He was confident. ‘Mind telling me what that might be?’

  
  
  


‘And what if I don’t? What will you do?’ The man was curious, but curiosity is a dangerous quality to have.

  
  
  


‘I’ll tell my new master that you came here and hurt my feelings.’ Laurent said confidently. He was a great actor and new how to take advantage of good natured people. And Damen was just the poor soul to fall for it.

‘He would never believe a slave over his childhood friend,’ he was furious at the thought that some random veretian was threatening him. ‘And it’s Delpha, not Delfeur.’

  
  
  


‘1, it’s Delfeur, you barbarians just changed a perfectly adequate name and 2, are you sure you wanna try me?’ Laurent behested. He knew what to do to get his way, he’s been doing it for six years no fail. ‘So just give me your name and you can be on your merry way,... unscathed.’

  
  
  


‘Damianos is smart. He can sense your manipulation tactics a mile away. He won’t fall for it.’

  
  
  


‘Let’s test that theory, shall we?’ Laurent turned his head. He closed his eyes and thought of a sad thought or memory, he felt the tears in his eyes start to fall. He then started crying for a minute or two and stopped. He wiped his tears, left the bed and pasted the man at the door. ‘Let’s see what happens now.’

  
  
  


‘Excuse me,...’ Laurent asked a servant. ‘Where might I find my master, the Crown Prince?, I don’t know where he is.’ He continued to ask in a sorrowful voice.

  
  
  


‘Oh you poor thing, he’s outside by the stables,’ the female servant said. ‘Go through the entrance turn right at the base of the stairs and go straight. You’ll eventually see a wooden building, that’s where he is.’

  
  
  
  


‘Thank you, miss.’ ‘You’re welcome darling.’

  
  
  
  


He followed the instructions and eventually walked into the stables. They were cleaner than he expected but nonetheless paid no mind to the building itself but to the horses who dwelled and called it home. There was a spectacular mare there, he pet her a little bit and walked off. 

  
  
  
  


‘Prince Damianos?’ Laurent called out. ‘Yeah?’ Damen responded. ‘Oh there you are, I-,’ Laurent was cut of by Damen’s staring in shock and worry. 

  
  
  


‘Why are you crying, Laurent?’ Damen inquired. He left the horse and went to Laurent. ‘Who hurt you, Laurent?’

  
  
  


‘No on-,’ ‘Don’t lie to me.’ ‘Some big tall muscular guy with his haired pulled up, why?’ ‘Nikandros’

  
  
  


‘That’s his name? I asked him for it but he just insulted me and called me a snake,’ Laurent lied. Nothing of the sort had happened, it was all just a lie. And a damn good one. 

  
  
  


‘Did he tell you something else?’ Damen asked, worried. ‘Yeah, he said that you wouldn’t believe a slave over his childhood friend.’

  
  
  


‘Damn narcissist,’ Dame said angry. Laurent couldn’t believe he was actually fooling him. He knew akielons brutes but not stupid, or at least, not this stupid. 

  
  
  


‘I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with your friend, Damen,’ Laurent pretended to be bereaved. He wasn’t. But Damen wasn’t to know of that. 

  
  
  


‘Hey, you wanna join me for today’s festivities?’ Damen asked Laurent. Laurent to say the least was wondering of the festivities. ‘What do they entail?’ Laurent questioned. ‘Well, it’s the Okton.’ Damen said carefully.

  
  
  


‘You mean the sport that kills people!’ Laurent screamed in surprise. That was a very dangerous game. More dangerous than boar hunting. ‘That’s more dangerous than boar hunting!’

  
  
  


‘How do you know about boar hunting? That’s a royal sport?’

  
  
  


‘Well, in Akielos it’s a royal sport, but in Vere it can be practiced by anyone. As long as you have the means to do so. My father was actually a hunter, not a well known one but that’s how he put food on our plate.’ Laurent made up a lie about his knowledge of boar hunting. Something he never thought he’d have to lie about. But here he is.

  
  
  


‘Oh, really? That’s cool,’ Damen said nonchalantly. 

  
  
  


‘You think my culture’s cool?’ Laurent sounded surprised. He was surprised. No Akielon in their right mind would say that about Vere. 

  
  
  


‘Yes, I do. But still, do you wanna join me for the okton?’ Damen asked him. He cast puppy dog eyes in Laurent’s direction. He couldn’t say no.

  
  
  


‘Fine. But I don’t want to be under the sun or I’ll melt like ice,’ Laurent begrudgingly agrees. This would give him the opportunity to see Damen chew out Nikandros.

  
  
  


‘Well then, let’s go!’

  
  
  



	5. ‘Hey, you are more important than she is, ok?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen, Laurent and Nikandros are having a talk about the colour of some banners, Nikandros tries to make Laurent sound evil but fails and get put in his place by Damen. Then, we are introduced to Kastor and Jokaste, who blatantly make Laurent feel worthless. He lies to Damen to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it. And I’m here to mention that since my school is starting as of next week, my postings might be few. But I hope you guys understand. And know please enjoy Damen and Laurent being cute together.

‘Well then, let’s go!’ Damen grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. They walked out of the stables and headed towards the arena where the okton was taking place. It was a vast area. It looked like it could hold the entire capital in its walls.

  
  
It was grand but very simple. Simple yet elegant. Rustic. Laurent had once read in a book that these arenas were once called “colosseums”. They were called that when Akielos was still called “Rome”. But now the names were “arenas” and “Akielos” respectfully.

  
  
  


‘This is a grand colosseum,’ Laurent appraised. ‘Is it one of the oldest?’

  
  
  


‘How do you know what a colosseum is?’ Damen questioned.

  
  
  


‘I read it in a book. It was called “Akielos: A history”, it tells of everything you need to know of this country.’ Laurent recalled. ‘You like to read, don’t you,’ Damen stated. He wasn’t wrong, Laurent loved to read, so “like” was an understatement.

  
  
  


‘“Like” is an understatement,’ Laurent corrected. ‘Really? I never had you pegged as the reading type,’ Damen mentioned. ‘I honestly thought you were one of those vain type people.’ Damen sounded ashamed like he regretted his thought process. ‘Turns out I was wrong. You’re very smart, perceptive-‘

  
  
  


‘Cunning,’ Laurent interrupted. ‘Ah, yes, cunning. Sharp too. The point I want to make is that… you’re very refreshing,’ Damen said. He looked relieved like he got something off his chest. ‘Refreshing?’

  
  
  


‘Uh, yeah. I feel like I can tell you anything. You’ll be honest with me. Tell me the truth and not what I want to hear,’ Damen put his cards on the table and if Laurent played them well, he’d have the Crown Prince of Akielos eating out of the palm of his hand.

  
  
  


Laurent smiled, but it had sinister undertones.

  
  
  


‘Really? But isn’t Nikandros your childhood friend? Doesn’t he give you advice?’ Laurent played the innocent card. It always worked.

  
  
  


‘Well yeah, but somehow its always biased. There’s always an ulterior motive behind it. I can’t put my finger on it… I was also hoping that you could become that confidant I can lean on,’ Damen said. He sounded hopeful, had he wanted Laurent’s friendship? ‘When you put it like that, sure I’ll be your friend. Oh, look we’re here,’ Laurent said; He smiled. It was sincere.

  
  
  


They went inside and saw people already preparing for the games. Servants and guards running around making finishing touches on anything that needed perfecting. Some of the perfecting was needed not on the field, but the spectators. They looked horrid. Red, silver, gold, and fading green. Laurent thought he was going to faint.

  
  
  


‘Oska sartan creid!’ Laurent cried in Veretian. He was horrified at the colours mixed.

  
  
  


‘What’s wrong, Laurent?’ Damen asked worriedly. ‘Is the decorator colour blind or something?’ Laurent asked. He must be colour blind to choosing those colours. 

‘No.’ Plain and simple.

  
  
  


‘Why? You don’t like the colour?’ Damen worried. ‘One must be colour blind to think that these colours go together. It’s horrifying to look at. Red and gold would have sufficed. No green and silver needed,’ Laurent gives his consensus.

  
  
  


‘You really think it’s that bad,’ Damen said. ‘“That bad”?’ Laurent repeated. ‘My eyes want to bleed just by looking at it,’ Laurent continues. ‘It’s an eyesore.’

  
  
  


‘Do everyone a favour and get rid of the green and silver,’ Laurent was about to continue before he was interrupted. ‘Are you sure the favour isn’t for you,’ a familiar voice said. It was Nikandros’ voice.

  
  
  


‘You’re akielons, what do you know about colours?’ Laurent asked. Akielons knew nothing of colour, they wore the same white chiton every day. They only wore colours on special occasions.

  
  
  


For commoners very muted, faded scraps of fabric and nobility and royalty vibrant shades of rich reds and other colours. But white for everyday wear. So what did they know about colour. 

  
  
  


‘And what does a veretian slave know about fabric and colours?’ Nikandros smiled deviantly. He expected Laurent to say something nasty and conceded but he didn’t. ‘Well my mother was a seamstress so I know quite a lot,’ Laurent added. 

  
  
  


‘Really? Can you share your knowledge?’ Damen asked. He genuinely looked interested in what Laurent had to say. 

  
  


‘Well, if you most know,’ Laurent said. ‘The green fabric is made out of a plant called “bamboo” and fabric made out of it release a dangerous chemical that when inhaled causes respiratory problem.’

  
  
  


‘When the wind eventually blows, the chemicals will be released into the air,’ Laurent said exasperated. ‘Even right now. We’re inhaling dangerous chemicals.’

  
  
  


‘Nikandros, make yourself useful and get rid of the green and silver banners,’ Damianos said frustrated.

  
  
  


‘“Useful”?!, Damianos, I am useful. Plus, I’m your friend,’ Nikandros said, his mouth agape. He was as surprised as he was hurt. ‘I’m older than you, so you must respect your elders.’

  
  
  


‘Ah-,’ said Damianos.

  
  
  


‘And you must respect your prince. You’re just a simple kyros-,’ Laurent cut Damen halfway.

  
  
  


‘And you’re just a slave!’ Nikandros raised his hand as if to slap Laurent, but Damen prevented it. He grabbed Nikandros’ wrist when it came down on Laurent.

  
  
  


‘I hope you do know the consequences of harming the Crown Prince’s slave, Nikandros,’ said Damianos. Anger was not a word you’d use to define someone in this state. Although, furious could be one of them. ‘So do as I say.’

  
  
  


Nikandros frowned and lowered his head, ‘Of course, Your Majesty.’

  
  
  


‘As you wish,’ he said. Damen released his wrist and Nikandros walked away.

*

Damen looked back at Laurent. ‘I’m sorry about that. Nikandros can be a bit of an idiot.’

  
  
  


‘No, he was right,’ Laurent cried. He looked beautiful while crying, his puffy blue eyes, his small red nose, his parted pink lips, his flushed red cheeks. He looked absolutely perfect. ‘I am just a slave.’

  
  
  


‘My opinion is meaningless to someone as important as you,’ Laurent said, tears streaming down his face. ‘You shouldn’t listen to me.’

  
  
  


‘Hey, Laurent, you’re more than just a slave to me,’ Damen looked into Laurent’s deep blue eyes. ‘You’re my only friend.’

  
  
  


‘The only person that has my best interest at heart,’ said Damen like a fool. ‘I value your input over everyone else’s.’ 

  
  
  


‘You really mean that?’

  
  
  


‘Of course I do, Laurent.’

  
  
  


‘Uh, thank you, My Prince.’

  
  
  


‘Now, let’s take our seats,’ Damen put his arm around Laurent’s shoulder and walked with him.

  
  
  


‘Ah, Damen, my love,’ Jokaste greeted as she jumped into Damen’s arms. ‘Why are you walking about with this slave?’

  
  


Jokaste sounded disgusted.

  
  
  


‘His name is Laurent, my love,’ said Damen, correcting her. ‘He’s my gift from Vere.’

  
  


‘Would you introduce us, dear brother?’ Kastor asked.

  
  


‘Oh, of course,’ Damen reassured. ‘Laurent, I would like you to meet my lover, Lady Jokaste of Akielos and my elder brother, Prince Kastor of Akielos.’

  
  


‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty and M’Lady,’ Laurent said eloquently.

  
  


‘He’s very eloquent, brother,’ Kastor mentioned. He seemed surprised as if he’s never heard a slave speak formally. ‘You got a good one.’

  
  


‘Yes, you did my love,’ Jokaste said. ‘Yes, but now you don’t pay attention to me.’

  
  


‘I’m starting to get needy, baby.’

  
  


Damen looked at Laurent, he had averted his head and his bangs covered his eyes. Damen unwrapped Jokaste’s arms and turned to Laurent. 

  
  


‘Hey, Laurent, are you ok?’ Damen asked, worried.

  
  


‘Oh, I’m fine, just a little dizzy,’ he said grabbing his head. ‘I think I just need to sit down.’

  
  


‘Ok, let’s go sit down,’ Damen said.

*

After sitting down, Damen kept looking at Laurent with concerned eyes. ‘Hey, you ok now?’

  
  


Laurent stood up and headed for the balcony. He put his hands on the railing. ‘And have to admit something.’

  
  


‘Admit?’

  
  


‘I wasn’t really dizzy. I just wanted to get away from her.’

  
  


‘So you lied to me?’

  
  


‘Yes, and I’m sorry, it’s just, she made me feel so worthless.’

  
  


‘Worthless? Laurent, you aren’t worthless.’

  
  


‘Yes, but didn’t you hear her being so petty and vindictive. She hates me because I’m always by your side lately,’ Laurent looked pained.

  
  


‘Hey, you are more important than she is, ok?’

  
  


‘Yeah.’

  
  


‘Now, let’s wait for the festivities to begin.’

  
  
  
  



End file.
